1906timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
1900s
1901: 22nd January: Queen Victoria dies. 1902: 31st May: The 2nd Boer war, or the South African War, ends with the states of the Orange Free State & the Transvaal Republic being assimilated into the British Empire. The Philippine-American ends with the Philippine armies defeat. 1904: 8th February: The Russo-Japanese war begins after the 2 rival Empires of Japan and Russia go to war over Manchuria and Korea. December: Legion of Frontiersmen is founded by Roger Pocock. The Legion is a voluntary organisation founded in Great Britain "for fellowship and for service to the State at any time of need". 1905: 5th September: The Russo-Japanese war ends with a Japanese victory and the signing of the treaty of Portsmouth in the United States. Manchuria was returned to China, but Liaodong Pennisula and the Russia rail system in south Manchuria. 17th November: Eulsa Treaty is signed by the Korean Empire and Japanese Empire, turning the Korean Empire into a Japanese protectorate. This treaty takes all diplomatic sovereignty away from the Koreans. 1906: Point of Divergence 21st June: The Legion of Frontiersmen became the official branch of British Military Intelligence at the recommendation of Oscar James. Roger Peacock was its Chief and William Melville the deputy chief. 1907: 19th October: The Nordic party is founded in many countries all over the British Empire. The most promising ones being in Great Britain by Oscar James and Austrailia by Cyril Bridges and is backed by many powerful politicians both in Great Britain and Austrailia. 24th July: The Japan-Korea Annexation Treaty is signed by the Japanese Empire and Korea, annexing Korea. The government had to agree to the follow stipulations: *Article I. The Government of Korea shall follow the directions of the Resident General in connection with the reform of administration. *Article II. Korea shall not enact any law or ordinance or carry out any administrative measure unless it has previous approval of the Resident General. *Article III. The judicial affairs of Korea shall be kept distinct from ordinary administrative affairs. *Article IV. No appointment or dismissal of Korean officials of high grade shall be made without the consent of the Resident General. *Article V. Korea shall appoint to official positions such Japanese as are recommended by the Resident General. *Article VI. Korea shall not engage any foreigner without the consent of the Resident general. *Article VII. The first clause of the agreement between Japan and Korea, dated Aug. 22, 1904, is hereby abrogated. The treaty also removed the power of the Korean government to administer the military, Police and Judiciary. 1908: 26th May : Oil is discovered in Persia by George Reynolds while under the employ of William Knox D’Arcy and the Burmah Oil Company Ltd. 4th June:Burmah Oil Company Ltd creates the Anglo-Persian Oil Company (APOC) as a subsidiary company. 1st August: The inventor and mechanical engineer Dr Godfery Goddard re-discovers the Difference Engine, invented by Charles Babbage in 1822. It was designed to tabulate polynomial functions and it can calculate many sets of number that can be useful in everyday life. As a member of the Nordic party, Godard was able to apply to the party for funding and he receives £8,000. He used the plans for Babbage’s Difference Engine 2 and builds the Godard Computational Device (GCD). It was designed to chart logarithms and trigonometric functions and used in statistical analysis in all aspects of life throughout the Empire. Data input was provided via a punch card system while data output was printed out as a graph and it could also print data out on to punch cards. It measured 19 metres long by 12 metres wide and was the 1st electro-mechanical computer. Dr Godard stated that it is such a perfect analytical device that 1 day only approximately 12 would be able to run the empire. 1910: 22th August: The Japanese Imperial Government forces the Korean government to sign another Japan-Korea Annexation Treaty giving Japan total governance over Korea and forcing the Emperor to abdicate. Sunjong, the Emperor of Korea, instead of abdicating, has grown tired of Japans interference in Korea, informs his ministers to refuse to sign it. He has his Prime Minister Lee_Wan-Yong arrested and imprisoned and Resident General Count Terauchi Masatake expelled from the country. The Japanese government threatens to invade Korea after Sunjong expels all the Japanese citizens from the country, but the Japanese government decide against it in the wake of a financial crisis. 18th December: The Goddard 2 is built by Dr Goddard and his assistant Richard Long.